Spaghetti
by TheSlackerestSlifer
Summary: Another Rivalshipping fic with a plot created entirely around a silly pick up line! It's a trend I guess. Unspoken college/university AU. Chazz and Jaden are at a party, and Jaden gets more than just a little tipsy and decides to make his move on our favorite Chazzanova, cornering him in the upstairs bedroom. This is where the story picks up...


_Hello! Here's a new, short and sweet story that I've been wanting to post for a while, but have been SO busy with theatre life. As it is, the show I directed and danced for just ended last weekend, and the table read for this next show I'm acting in was just earlier today. So, readers of Competition, if you're reading this, here's a little sexy story to hopefully tide you over til I can update. For others... go read Competition. Just kidding you don't have to haha._

**_PLOT STUFF: _**_I have long loved the version of Jaden's character that was more like myself- someone who people assume is innocent because of how they act by being very sweet and nice and keeping their preferences to themselves, but really isn't at all innocent in the end. That coupled with my love of pick up lines and writing stories around them, (Example: If I Said I Want Your Body Now. ) came together to bring you this delightful one shot. _

**...**

"Stop that slacker, I'm not into guys!" Chazz exclaimed as the tipsy brunette left another hot, wet kiss that felt way too good on his neck, causing the pale young man to bite his lip.

"Nnh see I used to think I was that way..." Jaden murmured, situating his hips solidly over Chazz's. Chazz squirmed uncomfortably and bit his lip even harder when he felt a mouth on his earlobe, and Jaden's breathy voice saying softly, almost delicately, and entirely too smoothly, "... until I met you..."

Chazz couldn't help but gasp, and it didn't help that Jaden's mouth on him was... very distracting.

"W-Well that's all well and good, and I'm-" Jaden's shifting weight caused a dangerous friction between their lower extremities "-nnh- f-flattered that I changed your world or whatever but- ahh Jaden stop!"

Said brunette suddenly seemed to be no longer content with merely kissing the expanse of Chazz's pale neck and jaw, and his hands had began to get a little too exploratory, sliding up under Chazz's shirt, causing him to attempt to push Jaden off of him in earnest."Idiot! I already told you, I'm straight!"

Jaden paused in his actions, and, mercifully, withdrew his hands from under Chazz's dark shirt, the brunette sitting back on top of Chazz and blinking down at him."But you still like this?"

"No!" Chazz objected immediately, but internally, he didn't feel so sure. 'That's stupid! Yes, of course I'm straight! Anyone would get flustered with someone on top of them making out with their neck!" the black haired young man thought to himself defensively.  
Although he had to admit... he did feel flushed, and his heart was beating a mile a minute as Jaden looked down at him with this... look in his eyes that made Chazz gulp. "W-what? Get off me, slacker, I don't like you this way..."

The apparently less-than-innocent brunette seemed to consider this for a moment before letting a out a tipsy giggle and a "Nope, I'm not convinced you don't want this..."

"You moron, like I've said, I can't like this, I'm-"

"Straight, yeah yeah..." Jaden waved this away dismissively, positioning himself firmly over Chazz, his legs on either side of the pale boy's hips. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't feel good..."

Chazz sputtered. "Idiot! It doesn't work that way- hey! s-stooopp ahh!" Chazz eyes clenched shut as Jaden leaned forward, his hands on either side of Chazz's head as his hips moved sensually against Chazz's, the brunette himself letting out a sexy grunt of pleasure that made Chazz shiver.

Chazz refused to open his eyes. He could feel Jaden's face directly above his, could feel the Slacker's hair tickling his face, could smell him- smelling faintly of alcohol, but also a uniquely Jaden smell... a spicy, sort of sexy aroma... was he wearing cologne...?

'Irrelevant' Chazz told himself, but he hardly had room for extra thoughts as Jaden's lips pressed suddenly, impulsively, but quite solidly against his own. Jaden's... surprisingly skilled, oh so soft lips that were moving against Chazz's as the dark haired teen let out a noise of surprise... and something else. 'Oh god..' Chazz thought as Jaden bit at his lower lip sensually, sucking slightly on it before his hot tongue worked its way into Chazz's mouth, feeling... really fucking great.

'Oh god he's really good...'

Who WAS this boy on top of him? Jaden? No way! Jaden couldn't possibly know the first thing about sex, or kissing, or romance- not with the way he acted every day... But there they were, on the bed upstairs at your average, college party. It was all too much to take in at once, really. The boy Chazz and everyone else had thought to be so innocent turning out to be not only decidedly NOT, but quite beyond that into the realm of a damn great kisser; and who knew what else...?

"Mmh..." Chazz couldn't help but moan softly as Jaden sunk to his elbows, still framing in Chazz's face, allowing the kiss to become even deeper, Chazz's tongue moving ever so slightly against the teasing one in his mouth, despite Chazz's best efforts. Curse his hormonal body. But before Chazz could entirely get a grip and realize fully what he was doing- what he was enjoying- Jaden pulled away, his hot breath puffing out over Chazz's lips.

"Wow Chazz..." was all he said before raising up slightly to gaze down at the flustered, pale young man underneath him. Chazz flushed deep red at Jaden's rather thorough inspection of his appearance "Y-you done yet, slacker...?" he muttered, trying to gain control of his raging thoughts and heartbeat.

"How could I stop now, Chazz...? You're making me want you more and more every second..."

"Sh-shut up!" Chazz's face burned as Jaden laughed softly, a terribly sexy sound, and his hands slid up under Chazz's shirt again. This time... the ebony haired teen didn't quite fight it. He only gasped when gentle hands shoved his shirt far more than halfway up his chest, and started to caress the expanse of his chest softly.

"Gosh, Chazz... Mmh you are just so gorgeous, did you know that?" Said young man tried his best not to notice how Jaden licked his lips... tried not to notice how the action and the comment made him both flush and squirm... how positively hot Jaden looked...

'Shutupshutupshutup stupid brain!' He was lost in his own head- preoccupied, and didn't notice Jaden sitting up and scooting farther backwards. Didn't notice Jaden's leg sliding from over Chazz's hips to rest one in between his legs and the other on the outside of it. He didn't notice Jaden's hand as it wandered lower and lower over his lightly muscled stomach...

Managing to articulate his thoughts into some sensible words, Chazz said quickly,

"Jaden, look, you're drunk. We'll regret this if we keep going, so just sto-ooah!" His hands clenched into fists on either side of his head as he definitely noticed Jaden's hand suddenly groping at the already partially stimulated area between his legs, causing Chazz gasp and groan softly.

"Hah, I wouldn't regret this in a million years, Chazz..." Jaden murmured as his hand continued its sinful ministrations. Chazz hated how hard he already was. Obviously, Jaden noticed since he let out a thoughtful, and perhaps a bit of a patronizing "Hmm..." and grinned devilishly.  
Then, he murmured teasingly, his eyes shining with amusement:"So... you said you're straight...?"

Chazz tried to glare, he really did, but Jaden's hand on him was not making things easy.

Jaden giggled, and leaned down again, kissing at Chazz's neck and uttering into it,  
"Well, spaghetti's straight at first too..."Chazz gasped as Jaden's hand slid into his pants and his teeth grazed against his neck.

"That is..." Jaden continued. "Until it gets hot..."

His tongue flicked along the shell of Chazz's ear, coating it with a bit of moisture.

"... and wet."

**...**

_Ohhhh man was that not the best thing you've heard all day or WHAT? Haha like I said, short and sweet. If you want more, (smut) let me know. :) _


End file.
